


while the rhythm of the rain keeps time

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, I love jet pack blues, M/M, always ready for sad hiatus shit, its such a good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: "Hey Jack, do you have the guitar picks I ordered?”“Hey Patrick, I'll check in the back for you,” the man behind the counter disappeared into the staff-only area of the shop, leaving the two of them in the quiet room. The name rang in Pete’s ears, again and again. Was it him? He peeked out behind the shelf. Oh yeah, that was him and pete’s heart was racing. He had changed a lot from his look when they were in Fall Out Boy.





	while the rhythm of the rain keeps time

**Author's Note:**

> this is over a year old, and I was half way through editing and just didn't want to, but here you go
> 
> edit: I didn't realize how long this was, hOLY SHIT

2011.

Pete hadn’t seen Patrick in over a year. Well, he’s definitely thought about him. He missed him. So much. Too much. 

The sidewalk was crowded for a foggy spring morning. Walking into a group of people at a very fast pace was never Pete’s strong suit. It was becoming too much and to get out of the way, he stepped into one of the stores on the street side. It was a music shop, luckily, so he could just chill out for a couple minutes. Strolling through the aisles, he picked up various items, including guitar picks, strings, and straps, that he could use for a bass. The bell at the front door rang, signalling that another person had entered the store. 

“Hey Jack, do you have the guitar picks I ordered?”

“Hey Patrick, I'll check in the back for you,” the man behind the counter disappeared into the staff-only area of the shop, leaving the two of them in the quiet room. The name rang in Pete’s ears, again and again. Was it him? He peeked out behind the shelf. Oh yeah, that was him and pete’s heart was racing. He had changed a lot from his look when they were in Fall Out Boy. 

Pete decided to just focus on the guitar picks, hands becoming shaky. 

“Pete?” He looked up in the direction of the voice. It was coming from Patrick. “Pete Wentz?”

“Patrick?” He said, trying to act casual, using his arm to prop himself up. This ultimately failed, as the basket of picks fell to the floor, scattering all over. 

“Yeah,” Patrick said, helping Pete gather the picks back up. “So what have you been up to?” 

“Just working with some bands, still playing bass and writing music. What about you?” 

“I’m working on an album, probably releasing it in the fall.”

“Patrick,” the guy was back and put the box on the counter. Patrick gave him the money and picked up the box.

Pete thought the chat was over until “Hey Pete, did you want to go get a coffee or something?” 

He was not expecting that, but couldn't help the overwhelming urge to smile. “Yeah.”

They spent hours talking, laughing, reminiscing over old times. It immediately felt like it used to. Like no time has passed since they used to hang out almost every single day. His hands finally stopped shaking and his heart returned to a normal pace.

After that, they started walking back to Pete’s place together. The sky was clear, the air was chilly. They got to the door before stopping. There was silence that needed to be broken, “I missed this. I missed you,” Pete said, looking at the ground. 

“I missed you, too,” Patrick replied. Both looked at each other. Pete didn’t realize what he was doing until he was kissing Patrick. He was expecting Patrick to back away in fear, but he did the exact opposite and kissed back, bringing himself closer to Pete. 

Pete stopped, mumbling, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Patrick said, him kissing Pete this time.

\---

Pete wasn’t really one for celebrating anniversaries, but Patrick was. Since it was important to him, Pete was willing to do whatever, even if it was something as stupid as a two month anniversary. 

Pete turned off the ignition, pulling out the key and shoving it into his pocket. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he had to keep himself positive. He was cautious when it came to his and Patrick’s relationship, especially with what happened during the writing of Folie À Deux. The nights spent fighting, both men either crying or screaming at the other, neither willing to give in. They've also might have punch each other a time or two. Those were memories Pete decided would be best to leave alone. Repress them. Patrick probably did the same. 

He opened the car door, slammed it shut and made his way for Patrick’s front door. His dress shoes clicking against the cement sideway. He hesitated for a second before finally ringing the doorbell. Within a couple second, the door opened and Patrick was there. He shut off the hallway light, closing the door behind him, quickly checking if it was locked. Then, taking Pete's hand in his, they walked down the steps, Pete guiding him to the passenger side, and opening the door for him. Patrick got in, let Pete close the door and make his way to the driver’s side. Pete got in and started up the car. 

“You look good tonight,” Pete said, causing Patrick to blush. 

“Thanks, so do you,” he said in return, Pete smiling. 

They arrived at the restaurant, and drove around for a while looking for an empty parking space. Eventually, they just had to settle for a space in the park across the street. They got out of the car and walked beside each other to the entry doors. There was no line, so the hostess took them to their table right away, both sitting down. A waitress came over taking their drink orders. Pete asked, “Can we get a bottle of champagne?” The waitress wrote it down before saying okay with smile and leaving. 

While Patrick was looking at the menu, Pete sat his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand. “God, I missed looking into your eyes.” 

“I also missed your face,” Patrick said laughing, which in turn caused Pete to laugh. 

The waitress then came back with a tray. She sat down the two wine glasses, then a bucket of ice with a wine bottle perched on top. Putting the empty tray under her arm, she pulled out her notepad, “What can I get you guys?” They both ordered. Before long, the food was there. They ate their dinners. Pete paid, leaving a tip on the table for the waitress. 

Walking outside, the cold hit them like a wall. Pete buttoned up his black overcoat, then reached down and held Patrick’s hand. They crossed the street, stepping onto the sidewalk. The car was parked far away, so they decided to walk through the park. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Patrick said.

“Anything for you,” Pete was building up what he was going to say. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, um...did you want to move in together?”

Patrick stopped walking, he gave him a comforting look, “Pete, don’t you think that’s moving a little too fast?”

“Patrick, we’ve known each other for close to ten years, we’ve shared clothes, shoes, even a bunk at times, a house is not much of a step up.”

“It's not about sharing things, it's making a commitment. A commitment to us. I just don’t want us to mess up again,” he said starting to walk again, leaving Pete standing there. 

Pete started walking again to catch up, “But we won't this time.” The sky started to spit rain. “I won't this time.”

“Do you realize how long I've been trying to forget all that?” 

“Well, you’re not the only one that's been trying to forget,” the rain was coming down harder. “I regret everything I did to you. I know I messed up.”

“We both messed up!” Patrick raised his voice slightly. “I loved you, more than you’d ever know.”

“And you don't think I loved you?” 

“I never said that!” 

“You implied that. I know I was a selfish idiot, and I know I screwed so many things up! Maybe if you would have just admit your feelings, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I spent hours waiting for you to come home on those nights,” Patrick yelled, tears streaking down his face. “I’ve waited forever for you.”

“What was I supposed to do Patrick?”

“You could have called me, gave me a sign that you were okay! All I wanted was to know you were okay, goddamnit Pete,” Pete looked into Patrick’s eyes for the second time that night, they were not full of anger, but pain. Pete realized he had caused that pain. He’s caused the endless tears. He’s done all the things to Patrick that he promised he would never do. He did that. Patrick was looking at Pete, waiting for a response. “Okay, I'm just going to go, bye Pe-”

Pete grabbed Patrick’s arm, “Please, Patrick, don't go.”

Looking him dead in the eyes, the tears appearing to keep time with the raindrops, Patrick said, “Bye Pete,” before ripping his arm out Pete’s hand. He turned around and walked away. Pete could hear the slosh in his shoes from the rain. He watched him, he never looked back, not once.


End file.
